


There Must Be Something in The Coffee

by Irrevocably_Infatuated



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Good coffee, M/M, Sexy Cars, Surprise appearances, Well I'm not telling you, Where? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Infatuated/pseuds/Irrevocably_Infatuated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the only time Bard doesn't regret being late for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must Be Something in The Coffee

It was a chilly Tuesday morning when Bard found himself standing at the parking lot, scratching his head as he was apologizing to Percy over the phone. He was late for work. _Really late_. It was a great thing that he was his own boss though, but he hated having to inconvenience his guys at the tire shop. Especially Percy, who has proven himself capable of holding down the fort during his very few absences.

Bard had left the house early so he could bring his three kids to school, and seeing that he still had about half an hour to spare, decided to make a quick trip to the local strip mall and pick up a caffè breve from his favorite coffee shop. He was in such a hurry to leave that he couldn't help but cuss loudly when he finally saw that someone had parked their car in front of his beat-up black Chevy pickup truck.

 _Well, not just any car_ , he thought. It was an Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale in the most seductive shade of red he has ever lain eyes on. Not that he ever looked it up but _damn_ , whoever owned the car must be extremely rich. _And rude_ , he decided.

Putting down his phone and finishing off his coffee in one long gulp, Bard reluctantly made his way back into the mall. Rich kid or not, he was determined to give the culprit a piece of his mind.

 

* * *

“ _Will the owner of a red sports car with the plate number ADA-7647, please proceed to the parking lot._ ” The speakers went on. “ _Will the owner of a red sports car with the plate number ADA-7647, please proceed to the parking lot._ ”

“Thank you very much.” Bard said to the lady behind the customer service desk before walking back purposely to the aforementioned parking lot.

He was already rehearsing a long and angry speech in his head as he began pacing the side of the car when he heard hurried footsteps coming his way. He turned to look, meaning to snap at whoever it was, but his breath caught in his throat.

Bard was not prepared for what he saw: A seemingly endless pair of legs clad in tailored navy blue pinstripe dress pants. A lithe but muscled torso in a light grey shirt underneath a fitted maroon V-neck sweater. The finest long silvery blond hair he has ever seen, tied back loosely in a low ponytail. Top it all off with icy blue eyes that could pierce through his soul, and a face that could make a thousand angels cry. In short, all of Bard’s wet dreams come to life.

“I’m so sorry...” The man said, looking very apologetic. Bard didn’t realize he was staring wide-eyed at him the entire time. “I swear I didn’t mean to block your car, it’s just that the lot was full and I really needed to pick something up from the bank. I was so sure it was only going to take a minute.”

Bard just kept staring.

The man sighed. “I understand if you’re very upset. What I did was inexcusable.”

“Uhh, no.” Bard replied, at last finding his voice. “It’s fine. Err. I mean, I- I wasn’t _that_ in a hurry.”

“But you looked extremely uneasy when I got here.” He said, tilting his head.

“It’s alright. I accept your apology.”

“Really?” The man smiled, making Bard’s already racing heart skip a beat. “I’m glad. My name is Thranduil, by the way. Thranduil Lasgalen.” He said, extending his hand.

“Lasgalen…” Bard mused, taking the offered hand in his own. “…as in, Lasgalen Industries??”

“Yes.” Thranduil was still smiling.

“O—oh, sorry.” Bard gently shook the man’s hand when he realized he was still holding onto it. His skin was incredibly soft. “I’m Bard. Bard Bowman.”

“As in, Bowman Tires?”

“Wait. You know about my little shop?” Bard asked incredulously.

“Of course, I do.” Thranduil chuckled, to Bard’s ears it sounded like a hundred wind chimes. “It’s a small town, your shop offers the best service for miles around.”

“I… Thank you.” Bard blushed, fumbling with his keys. He was pretty damn sure the blonde hadn't been at the shop before, or else he’d never forget someone so… _beautiful_.

Bard shuffled awkwardly on his feet. Inwardly cursing himself for looking very much like a flustered school girl.

“So, Bard…” Thranduil began, bringing Bard back from his thoughts. He leaned against his car slightly as he examined Bard. “…do you have somewhere to be, right now?”

“No. Not at the moment, no.” He lied, checking his phone briefly to see ‘5 missed calls’ glaring at him through the screen. _Shit._ He quickly shoved it back into his coat pocket before he could change his mind.

“Good.” The blonde smirked, pretending to not notice the action. “You must allow me to at least make it up to you, Bard.”

“Uhm, how?”

“Well, how about coffee? I know this quiet little place inside. Their caffè breve is divine.” Thranduil waved his hand for dramatic effect. 

“Sure.” Bard replied, almost too eagerly. He made a mental note to give Percy a raise the next month.

“Let’s go then.” Thranduil grabbed Bard’s hand, leading the way back into the mall.

It took Bard a full minute to realize what was going on.

 

* * *

If the barista was surprised to see Bard again so soon, she didn't say anything about it. She just smiled as she watched the two men exchange friendly (meaningful looks aside) conversation for well over two hours.

If the same barista was more than delighted to see the said men leave together, hand in hand, bodies closer than ever before, she just laughed quietly to herself.

“What’s going on, Tauriel?”

“Oh nothing, Kili.” She smiled. “Just me being happy for my two favorite customers.”

 

* * *

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at a Barduil ficlet. I'm thinking of turning this into a series. Maybe ficlets that continue this current storyline? Or perhaps a series of different first meetings. Idk yet. Anyways, please let me know what you guys think. :3
> 
>    
> Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://girl-most-unlikely.tumblr.com) for more Barduil madness.


End file.
